caracteresfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guardia de la Muerte
La Guardia de la Muerte o tambien en idioma Mandaloriana (Mando'a) Kyr'tsad o tambien conocida como Centinelas, Vigías de la muerte, Fuerza letal o simplemente la Guardia Letal, era un grupo de Mandalorianos rebeldes quienes eran guerreros expertos en un gran número de armas, pero sobre todo, muy disciplinados al momento del combate. Éstos usaban cascos exclusivos y eran dirigidos por un Señor Superior. Se encontraban en Mandalore, Carlac, Concord Dawn, Corellia, Galidraan, Korda 6, Zanbar. También en Endor y Concordia donde tenían sus cuarteles generales. La Guardia de la Muerte luchó contra los Verdaderos Mandalorianos de Mereel por la primacía durante la Guerra Civil Mandaloriana , la manipulación de un equipo de Jedi dirigido por Maestro Dooku en limpiándolos a cabo en la Batalla de Galidraan . Cuando el único superviviente verdadero mandaloriano, Jango Fett , escapó de su custodia, cazó y mató a Tor Vizsla. Los miembros de la Guardia de la Muerte estuvieron dispersos y aparentemente disueltos hasta el inicio de las Guerras Clon cuando resurgieron bajo la dirección de Pre Vizsla , apuntando a la duquesa Satine Kryze de los Nuevos Mandalorianos. Golpear desde su base oculta en Mandalore 's luna , Concordia , que orquestó varios terroristas ataques a Mandalore y Kalevala , mientras que recibieron el apoyo de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes . Finalmente, cuando se aliaron con Darth Mutilar y el Colectivo Shadow , que con éxito tomaron el control de Mandalore de Duquesa Kryze. Mutilar luego mató Pre Vizsla, y la Guardia de la Muerte se dividió en dos facciones-los que dieron su lealtad a Mutilar y los que se negaron a seguir a un extraño, dirigida por Bo-Katan Kryze . Cuando Spar fundó los Protectores Mandalorianos como Mandalore el Resucitador, la Guardia de la Muerte se escondió de nuevo, bajo el liderazgo de Lorka Gedyc , pero resurgió de nuevo durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica , que opera desde una base de en Endor . Historia Luego del genocidio de ithullanos en el 200 ABY, muchos guerreros mandalorianos optaron por alejarse de sus viejas y deshonrosas costumbres. Un siglo y medio después, el nuevo Mand'alor Jaster Mereel estableció el Código Supercomando como una guía de conducta para los mandalorianos, convirtiéndoles en mercenarios. Sin embargo, grupos de mandalorianos descontentos con estos cambios se apartaron de ese camino y siguieron a un salvaje guerrero llamado Tor Vizsla, creándose así la Guardia de la Muerte. Estos guerreros eran tan hábiles como indisciplinados, y con frecuencia caían en peleas internas. Ellos esperaban, según las creencias de Vizsla, regresar a la situación de los antiguos mandalorianos y desatar una segunda guerra de conquista por toda la galaxia. A su vez, las fuerzas de Mereel se hicieron llamar Verdaderos Mandalorianos, iniciándose una guerra civil entre los dos grupos. Durante la Guerra Civil Mandaloriana Guerras Clon Guerra Civil Galáctica y Disolución Legado Miembros conocidos *Arla Fett *Rageon Vart *Tor Vizsla *Pre Vizsla *Meltch Krakko *Tal Merrik *Bo-Katan Kryze *Asesino de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *Mandaloriano de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado 1 *Mandaloriano de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado 2 *Mandaloriano de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado 3 *Soldado de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *Saboteador de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *Bombardero de la Guardia de la Muerte *Lorka Gedyc *Dred Priest *Isabet Reau *Teti Viba *Fenri Dalso *Klin Nif *Hudu Shiv Símbolo El signo de la Guardia de la Muerte era el símbolo del clan Vizsla, que fue diseñado después de un estilizado jai'galaar a mediados de su inmersión, de color rojo. Durante las Guerras Clon y después, el color del símbolo había sido cambiado a azul. Curiosidades *Los uniformes de la Guardia de la Muerte fueron una de las inspiraciones para las armaduras de los Guardias Reales del Emperador. Apariciones *Jango Fett: Open Seasons (Primera aparición) (aparece en retrospectiva) *Star Wars: Darth Plagueis (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul *Restraint *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter *Republic Commando: Hard Contact (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Mandalore Plot" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voyage of Temptation" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Duchess of Mandalore" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Corruption" (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Friend in Need" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A War on Two Fronts" (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Eminence" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shades of Reason" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Lawless" *Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel (Sólo mencionado) *Imperial Commando: 501st *Star Wars Rebels *Gal-icon Star Wars Galaxies – An Empire Divided *Star Wars Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4 (sólo imagen) *Sacrifice (Sólo mencionado) Galería Tor Vizsla.jpg|El fundador de la Guardia de la Muerte, Tor Vizsla Pre_Vizsla_armor.jpg|Pre Vizsla , líder de la Guardia de la Muerte durante las Guerras Clon Maul the new leader of the Death Watch.jpeg|Darth Maul como líder de la Guardia de la Muerte Teti Viba.jpg|El último líder de la Guardia de la Muerte Death_Watch.jpg|Armadura original de la Guardia de la Muerte Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Organizaciones Mandalorianas Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia de la Muerte Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Esbozos